mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Sleepy
Sleepy is one of the seven dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He was voiced by Sterling Holloway in tests, by Pinto Colvig in the original film and currently by Bill Farmer. |films = Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Who Framed Roger Rabbit(cameo) Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Teacher's Pet (cameo) The Lion King 1½ (cameo) Mickey's House of Villains |shows = House of Mouse Once Upon a Time The 7D (upcoming) |games = Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Disney Princess Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep |rides = Snow White's Scary Adventures Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams Mickey Mouse Revue Fantasmic! SpectroMagic Main Street Electrical Parade Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade Light Magic Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (upcoming) |animator = Fred Moore Vladimir Tytla Shamus Culhane Les Clark |voice = Sterling Holloway (tests) Pinto Colvig Hal Smith Bill Farmer |designer = Albert Hurter |personality = Kind, tired, weary, lazy, observant, friendly, slow, easy to please, a sleepwalker |appearance = Short, slender, long white beard, green top, brown pants, blue cap, black belt with gold buckle, brown tights, brown shoes, heavy eyelids, circles under his eyes |occupation = Miner |alliance = Good |goal = To get 40 winks wherever possible, to protect Snow White, to get rid of a pesky fly |home = Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs |friends = Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, The Prince, Ventus, and Aqua |enemies = The Evil Queen/The Witch, |Likes = Sleeping, music |Dislikes = The fly, danger, the Dip |powers = Slumber |family = Doc, Grumpy, Bashful, Happy, Sneezy (brothers), Dopey (adopted brother) |weapons = A pick axe |fate = Watches Snow White leave with the Prince. Personality True to his name, Sleepy is always weary and droopy-eyed, and is always eager to fall asleep. Despite his laziness, he often proves to be the most observant and sensible of the dwarfs. He is constantly pestered by a fly. Role in the film Working at the Mine Sleepy is first introduced, with his six companions, at the Dwarfs' Mine. He controls the mine cart, presumably transporting the diamonds to Doc, who then sorts them. The cart is pulled by a deer. At one point the fly pesters Sleepy, who in an attempt to swat it accidentally hits the deer's backside; this causes the deer to kick the cart several times, sending Sleepy flying. As the dwarfs march home, singing "Heigh Ho", Sleepy is fourth in line. He is the only other dwarf besides Dopey not to join in the singing, as he is too tired. Finding Snow White When the seven dwarfs reach their cottage, they think that a monster has taken up residence in their house. They sneak into the cottage (Dopey peeking through Sleepy's beard) and search the room. The dwarfs note that the cottage has been cleaned. They decide that whatever is in the cottage is upstairs, and Doc declares that one of them must go upstairs to chase it out of the house. Dopey is elected, and Doc, his hand shaking, gives Dopey the candle. Dopey is so terrified upon entering the bedroom that, when he hears a noise coming from the beds, he screams and rushes downstairs. The other dwarfs think that he is the monster and rush outside, locking the door. Dopey falls into the kitchen and emerges from the cottage covered in pots and pans. When the other dwarfs see him they, thinking that he is the monster, start hitting him. When they realise that it is Dopey, they decide to venture into the bedroom. They are about to strike whatever is sleeping in their beds when they realise that it is the princess, Snow White. Grumpy begins to complain, and Doc attempts to silence him, but Snow White is woken up. She manages to match the name at the foot of each bed to the correct dwarf, identifying Sleepy third. In the Cottage Eventually it is agreed that Snow White will clean and cook for the dwarfs if she is allowed to stay. She prepares soup for them, but demands that they wash first. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside. Here, the dwarfs, led by Doc, wash themselves, while singing "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)". Next to Sleepy, the fly can be seen washing itself on the soap. Grumpy refuses to wash, but the other dwarfs, led by Doc, to drag him to the water and wash him thoroughly. Later that evening, after supper, the seven dwarfs entertain Snow White with "The Silly Song"; to begin with, Sleepy is once again bothered by the Fly, and attempts to hit it with a cymbal, succeeding only in striking himself in the process. After they finish the song, the dwarfs listen to Snow White sing "Some Day My Prince Will Come", which sends every dwarf, except the stubborn Grumpy, into a dream-like state. Doc declares that Snow White will sleep in the bedroom upstairs, and the dwarfs must sleep downstairs. As Sleepy settles down next to the fireplace, where Grumpy is sleeping in the kettle, the fly sleeps on his nose. The Finale The next morning, as each dwarf leaves, he is kissed by Snow White. While the dwarfs head to the mine, the Queen, as the Witch, makes her way to the cottage, knowing that only Snow White will be at home. Upon her arrival at the cottage, the animals sense danger and, after attempting to drive her away, rush to the mine to fetch the dwarfs, where they try to warn them. When Sleepy suggests that the Queen has found Snow White, the dwarfs rush home to find that the Witch has succeeded in poisoning the princess and is about to leave. The dwarfs chase the Witch into the mountains, and she reaches a cliff. She attempts to crush the dwarfs with a boulder, but a flash of lightning causes her to fall from the cliff and be crushed by the boulder herself. The seven dwarfs mourn Snow White's death; tears stream down Happy's face, and he is silent. The dwarfs find her to be so beautiful, even in death, that they fashion a coffin from glass and place her inside. The Prince arrives, and the dwarfs part so that he can approach Snow White. He kisses her, breaking the spell of the Sleeping Death, and the dwarfs cheer. Before Snow White leaves with the Prince, she kisses each dwarf on the forehead (Sleepy was never shown being kissed on the forehead, but possibly was last). Other appearances House of Mouse Sleepy made plenty of (usually) non-speaking cameos in the animated series always seen with the other dwarfs. He was also seen falling asleep in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. The Lion King 1½ Sleepy made a cameo appearance at the end of the film where he was entering the theater to enjoy the film with other Disney characters. His only words were "Excuse me." Once Upon a Time Sleepy is a member of the War Council and was seen aside Grumpy guarding Snow White's castle in "Pilot". His role in the real world is unknown so far, however his name will be Walter. Sleepy is played by Faustino DiBauda. Disney Parks The Seven Dwarfs appear in Disneyland's Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. They walk in a long line, coming before the Snow White float. Sleepy also appears in other parades like the Pirate and Princess Party parade and Disney Christmas Parades. Snow White's Scary Adventures also appear as animatronics, performing Sleepy''"The Silly Song", in Snow White's Scary Adventures. Fantasmic! Sleepy makes an appearance in th bubble montage at Disney's Hollywood Studios version of the show. During the appearance he can be heard yawning as usual. SpectroMagic Like the other dwarfs, Sleepy joins the parade wearing a lit up outfit much like the daily parades Sleepy walks along a line like the film. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Sleepy, along with other dwarfs and Snow White, appears in their homeworld, Dwarf Woodlands. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Dwarfs appear in their homeworld of Dwarf Woodlands, living a peaceful life in their cottage in a clearing within the forest. While working in the nearby mines, they encounter Ventus and mistake him for a jewel thief. All of the Dwarfs except Dopey try to drive him out, but Ven gets the better of them and manages to obtain information on where to look for his friend Terra, though they are still hesitant to trust him. The Dwarfs return to their cottage to find Snow White there, learning how she met Terra and was attacked by Unversed. The Dwarfs conclude that Terra was controlling the monsters, but Ven insists Terra wouldn't do such a thing. Later, Snow White falls into a deep slumber after taking a bite from the Queen's poisoned apple, and the Dwarfs place her in a glass coffin to mourn her. However, thanks to assistance from Aqua and the Prince, Snow White is able to awaken, and the Dwarfs celebrate. Kingdom Hearts The Dwarfs only appear in a glass podium with Snow White in the Awakening. Unlike the Beast's servants, they are depicted as awake, meaning either Dwarf Woodlands was not devoured by the Heartless, or that the Dwarfs were able to get to safety before hand. Behind the Scenes Animation Though designing the dwarfs was relatively easy, animating them proved to be difficult, as the animators, already finding human figures difficult to animate, now had to animate 'ill-formed' human figures. Vladimir Tytla noted that the dwarves should walk with a swing to their hips, and Fred Moore commented that the dwarfs had to move a little more quickly to keep up with the human characters. In order to establish Sleepy's character during the march home in "Heigh Ho", George Stalling noted traits specific to the character, to be taken into account in the animation: A drawing by Albert Hurter of Sleepy with his mouth wide open in a yawn inspired animator Fred Moore to be more extreme in Sleepy's animation. Moore made sure that, on every animation drawing of Sleepy, one eye was larger than the other, or one eye was more squashed than the other, to suggest the dwarf's perpetual weariness. Abandoned Concepts Trapping the Fly At a story meeting of October 3, 1934, the suggestion was made that Sleepy bring an end to the conflict between the fly and himself by trapping the fly in Snow White's glass coffin. Gallery References Category:Disney Characters that is in the Kingdom Hearts series